


Mosquito

by orphan_account



Series: YOUTUBE RPF [2]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Also shortie Chilled, And tall Adam, Angst, F/F, F/M, Non YouTube AU, OOC i know, but uh, i guess, it might have some moments?, this isnt SUPPOSED to be comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Gender-bent, non-YouTube AU*<br/>Toni Ann is a small-town girl living on the East Coast, protected by mountains. However, when her parents' divorce hits her like a tornado, her life spins out of control. Now she's living in the middle of nowhere in Oklahoma, with no mountains in sight for miles.<br/>And, on top of all of this, another girl named Addie Montoya decides to turn her already crazy life upsidown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Two Weeks In The Future_

_Her smile did not betray her rage, a necessary sacrifice to make. The internal conflict was destroying her, and she needed to stop thinking. She kept thinking and thinking about the turmoil she had faced in the past two weeks, wondering of the morality of her own choices. She needed sleep, but the sound of footsteps kept her awake. They were pounding, and caused her breath to hitch. The closet was so small, too small for both of them, yet they had to make it work. Being stuck in a closet with her was ironic, yet she couldn't voice that. Furniture was being thrown around violently. Once **they** were gone, they needed to run to the storm cellar. It was the only safe place. The only safe place. Brown eyes looked up at quiet laughter and the face they belonged to scrunched up, cringing, knowing the other girl was unstable. Just their luck, though. They were stuck with each other, so they had to try to make it work._

* * *

Toni Ann Capcon was laying on a dusty twin bed, staring at the ceiling. Her face was tear stained. This was not her room as she wanted it to be. It was not protected by moutains, rivers, and pine trees, but was left open to miles of dust. Her name was Capcon now. Capcon.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Toni had been helping her mother with the furniture earlier that day, moving all of it into their house. Their house was only five rooms large and felt empty. Toni's room had only a dusty dresser, a mirror, her twin sized bed with faded pastel pink sheets, and her many pairs of long sleeved shirts and jeans tucked away neatly in her small closet. Her brown eyes scanned the room, mentally counting the outlets. Her mother had told her that, when they saved up enough money, she would buy Toni a desk and computer. It would take a while, but Toni didn't mind. Even after everything, she still loved her mother. The wind howled outside her window, reminding her of the suffocating heat.  Her mother was currently trying to fix the air conditioner, leaving Toni to fend for herself. Not wanting to stay inside the room, she walked out into the small hallway that led into the living room. Her eyes fell to the small, vaguely aged couch. A frown curled at her lips and she looked away, heading for the door. She grabbed her flats that were by the door and slipped them on before heading outside.

There was plenty of grass, but it was short and more yellow than the lush green of mountain forest grass. The wind was strong, but not terrible. The heat seeped into her skin, effectively baking her. Her eyes watered slightly and she sneezed, but as she did so, her mind trailed back to something she had read about growing pepper in Oklahoma. Toni walked out into the yard, able to see for miles in every direction due to the flatness of the land. She held a hand up to her eyes to shade them from the sun. She kept walking, wanting to see something, anything, even, that reminded her of the mountains.

By the time she reached a field of tall, beige wheat grass, her feet and skin ached. She angrily screamed into the field, falling to her knees. Her fists pounded against the ground roughly, her teeth gritting as she tried to hold back tears. None of her wanted to be here, away from her cool, misty mountains, heavy snowfall in the winter, staining berries and shade in the summer. Toni's shoulders shook as she expelled her emotions into the unforgiving heat, her wavy hair gleaming brightly in the light of the southern sun.

Footsteps caused her to pause, her lip trembling nervously as she looked in the direction of the sound. It was coming from deep inside the tall grass, to Toni's dismay. Brief thoughts of whether or not it was a wild animal fluttered through her mind, but were interrupted as someone appeared in front of her through said grass. The person in front of Toni reached out a hand, their eyes sparkling deviously. They appeared to be about the same age as herself, so Toni cautiously accepted the hand, letting the stranger help her up.

"Th-Thank y-", Toni started, but was cut off as the stranger calmly shushed her, cupping her cheek in their hand. She felt a kind of electricity run through her veins, calming her dramatically. She knew her face was terribly red, but nothing in the world mattered when the stranger closed Toni's eyes with a gentle index finger, then pressed their lips to Toni's eyelids, kissing each one individually. Toni didn't open her eyes, terrified that the moment would end if she so much as twitched. A voice as feathery and soothing as a teasing, cool breeze found it's way into her ears, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Do not cry, my flower." Toni's eyes flutter open, seeing the girl before her as if it was for the first time. Her breath leaves her, and she gasps for air, almost hungrily. The mystery girl retracts her right hand from Toni's face, smiling. Toni did not know this girl, and felt confused, her knees shaking with nervousness. It was as if her rational mind had drifted away, replaced by the scent of this girl, the scent of fresh black berry jelly and rainwater. The girl before her moved her arms, holding Toni close to her, stabilizing her. After a few moments, the girl released Toni. Toni's dark eyes sparkled with wonder, looking into the other girl's. The girl was about two inches taller than her, Toni noted, needing to remember this girl. Toni's train of thought was cut off and cauterized, however, as the girl, again softly cupping Toni's face, connected their lips. Toni's mouth flowed with the taste of honey and milk, so sweet and fresh. It tasted like the forest and mountain homes she missed terribly. Toni melted into the flavor, her knees nearly giving out again. When the girl finally broke away, Toni was gasping for breath, her mouth stained with her taste, eyes asking the mystery girl why. The girl just smiles softly, a name on her tongue.

"Addie."

Toni lets out a breath, repeating the name as if it will protect her.

"Addie."

'Addie' can't help but cup Toni's face once more, rubbing Toni's bottom lip softly with her thumb.

Toni feels paralyzed as Addie lets go, walking away, back into the field. She licked her lips, cherishing the memory of the feeling of Addie's skin against her's. As soon as Addie's scent fades, Toni is reminded of the heat, of reality. Toni is reminded why she is here, and lets out a choked sob. She had just kissed a stranger, a girl so fresh that she shouldn't be allowed to exist in this blazing heat. Heat. Toni felt her skin baking once more, almost as if Addie had cast shade for her. Toni forced herself to keep herself together and she turned around, starting the journey back home. 

When she got inside, she immediately went to the bathroom. She could tell her mother had fixed the air conditioning, finally. She stripped down once the door was locked, and got into the shower, making sure that the water was room temperature, not too hot, not too cold. As the water ran down her bare skin, she licked her lips once more, almost disappointed that the taste was gone. Her mind was burning with questions she didn't want to answer, her hands running through her hair and massaging her scalp in an attempt to destress. She wanted to block out memories of the girl, not wanting to admit to anyone that she could be anything other than straight. Yet, Toni's mind was flooded with her scent, the sound of her voice, and an aching memory of the taste of her lips. Toni's balance faltered and her left leg slipped out from under her, causing her to yelp then end up in a crumpled mess on the shower floor.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Sunday, Toni's least favorite day of the week. Her mother had always been religious, but Toni had her doubts. The church they walked into was small, a local church. Toni's mother had just wanted to see what it was like, as they had never been to a Pentecostal church before. It was the only church in the town, however, and had a dusty outside appearance. As Toni and her mother walked towards it, they were unsure. Entering the church felt too heavy of a job, and the door was difficult to push. Toni felt a shiver go down her spine as she walked down the hallway to the main fellowship hall. Her mother took her hand and squeezed it gently, attempting to comfort her. The sentiment was gladly accepted, and Toni squeezed back, the right words to say caught in her throat. They reached the main fellowship hall and, sitting down in one of the pews near the back, waited for the service to begin.

Toni had many feelings during the service, in an odd order. First, she felt a sense of being out of place, a sharp feeling that filled her with a creeping fear, an intense sickness in the stomach. Her fingers drummed her leg anxiously in the order of ring finger, middle finger, then index finger. Her mind raced with thoughts and possibilities. 

Toni's second feeling was anger. She couldn't explain it at the time, but the words being spoken were so foreign, so strange to her, that her vision began to get blurry. She thought it was anger but found it was tears. She felt her eyes overflowing with emotion yet couldn't explain why. She felt as if the 'truths' being stated here, in this place of worship, were trying to corrupt her, change her. Her vision was tinted red at the edges and her fingers changed positions, now gripping at her black leggings in an attempt to calm down.

After her brief upset, Toni attempted to move to a feeling of aloofness, unawareness, and found herself floating in her imagination. Her mind, for a brief second, poured open with memories of tastes and smells, and of the name Addie, but she shut her eyes tightly with fear. This wasn't similar to the first wave of fear, however. This was the fear experienced when you realize you are a sinner surrounded by saints. In her small moment of sanity, Toni told herself that it was a new year, she would not be persecuted for these emotions, but her mind went into lock down, initiating a loud buzzing in her ears and eyes. She felt as if her senses were being overwhelmed, and the only thing that brought her back was the soft touch of her mother's hand on her own, and a look of concern. She heard a voice, and knew it to be her mother's.

"Honey, the service is over. Its time to leave."


End file.
